


Almost Paradise (Casi el paraíso)

by TheWinterLady



Category: Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Boys over Flowers, Boys Over Flowers au, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Earth-3490, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Jerk Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Thor, Sassy Natasha Stark, Sassy Steve Rogers, Staron - Freeform, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a rich kid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterLady/pseuds/TheWinterLady
Summary: Todo lo que Natasha conocía era el dinero, los viajes y la ropa  de miles de dolares , cenas en restaurantes caros... sin embargo eso lo había perdido tiempo atrás y ahora era una persona común y corriente . Tenía que comenzar de cero, cosa que implicaba mudarse a otro país, cambiar de escuela y conseguir un empleo... Y tal vez, sólo tal vez encontrar el amor.





	1. Introducción

**Industrias Stark** era el nombre que se podía ver en casi cada lugar del continente europeo, todas las personas prácticamente nacían sabiendo la importancia que dicho apellido tenía.

Howard Stark era el presidente de dicha industria que manejaba cientos de servicios, desde telefonía y hoteles hasta una rama armamentista que trabajaba de cerca con el gobierno. Howard era un hombre serio, frío y calculador que únicamente se preocupaba por sus negocios, muy diferente a su esposa, María era una mujer bastante dulce que usualmente se la pasaba en eventos de caridad, sin embargo, estos también le consumían demasiado tiempo así que por lo general ninguno tenía tiempo para su hija.

Natasha tenía 17 años y desde que tenía uso de razón había estado sola, su única compañía había sido Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia a quien le había hecho las cosas difíciles al no llegar a casa a dormir en distintas ocasiones.

A su corta edad Natasha había sido modelo para varias marcas en tan solo un par de años cosa que había hecho que el continente entero pusiera sus ojos en la heredera de Industrias Stark. La menor era bastante atractiva, tenía cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda, tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético gracias a los múltiples deportes que practicaba en su tiempo libre, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo bastante hermosos, está de más decir que Natasha era la chica más linda de la escuela a la que asistía, era deseada por chicos y chicas en todo el colegio, sin embargo, ella se dedicaba a rechazar a todo aquel que se le acercara, pensando que la querían por su fortuna. Ella era realmente vanidosa, había viajado por el continente, pero nunca llegó a salir de él por ordenes de su padre, le gustaba comer la mejor comida y vestir las mejores ropas, era bonita pero también era engreída, egoísta y un poco narcisista.

Su vida era casi perfecta, no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que por asistir a fiestas y salir de compras. Sin embargo, su mundo dio un giro cuando su padre se vio envuelto en una serie de negocios sucios de los cuales, Obadiah Stane; socio y mano derecha de Howard, era responsable. Tuvieron que escapar, se mudaron a Nueva York en donde ocuparon una de las mansiones que no habían sido embargadas pues pertenecía a María, tuvieron que despedir a la servidumbre, pero Jarvis insistió en no dejarlos pues Natasha se había vuelto como una hija para él y apartarse de ella así como así no le iba a sentar nada bien al pobre hombre. Afortunadamente no quedaron del todo desamparados; Nick Fury, un amigo de la familia le ofreció trabajos a Howard y a María, si bien no era a lo que estaban acostumbrados y no ganarían millones de dolares por lo menos tendrían el suficiente dinero para subsistir. En cuanto a los estudios de Natasha, una de las amigas de la infancia de Howard le ofreció una beca en su escuela, la **Academia Liberty** , que era de las mejores escuelas en el país y a la cual solamente asistían hijos de personas adineradas.

Natasha creía que aquella escuela no debería ser diferente a la anterior, en donde todos se desvivían por cumplirle sus caprichos y los que se atrevían a desafiarla terminaban expulsados o malheridos. Pero estaba muy equivocada pues esa academia ya tenía un líder y Natasha no iba a poder pasar sobre él tan fácilmente.


	2. I

  El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, la mudanza de las pocas cosas que la familia Stark había conservado no se había prolongado por más de dos días y todo estaba listo para que empezaran su vida en la gran manzana.  
  
Era lunes por la mañana, Howard y María habían salido unos minutos antes rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos dejando la casa únicamente con Jarvis y una Natasha que aún se encontraba dormida.  
En la habitación de la castaña comenzó a sonar un ruido proveniente del despertador que se encontraba junto a su cama, la chica se removió entre las cobijas y se negó a abrir los ojos.  
  
– Señorita – una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, seguida por un par de golpes – Debo recordarle que tiene que llegar temprano a su primer día de escuela – en respuesta, Jarvis simplemente recibió el lloriqueo de la chica.  
  
Natasha abrió los ojos encontrándose con una pared color menta que no le parecía nada familiar, hizo un puchero y después pataleo un poco, quería que todo eso fuera una broma de mal gusto, quería que le regresaran sus tarjetas de crédito y el Jet privado.  
  
– Estúpido Obadiah– murmuró entre dientes mientras se levantaba, tomó una ducha y se dio el tiempo de maquillarse, solo un poco de máscara y brillo de labios, parecía una rutina de lo más normal y ella comenzó a creer que después de todo no sería tan difícil adaptarse. El problema vino cuando encontró un uniforme que, a su parecer, era horroroso, fue entonces que pegó el grito en el cielo – ¡JARVIS! – el grito de la chica llegó a oídos del mayordomo que se encontraba preparando el desayuno, sonrió y negó con la cabeza adivinando el motivo de su molestia, aun así subió las escaleras y asomó la cabeza por la puerta  
  
– ¿Me llamó, señorita?– preguntó sin perder el tono servicial que siempre había usado con ella  
  
– ¿Que es esto? – señaló el uniforme que aún estaba en la cama – No esperan que use esto ¿Verdad? –  
  
– Temo que deberá usar el uniforme que corresponde puesto que la escuela a la que asistirá no pertenece a su padre y la directora Carter dejó bastante claro el hecho de que debía acatar las reglas de la escuela, de lo contrario sería expulsada y sus padres perderían sus empleos – explicó el mayor entrando lentamente a la habitación. – Por favor, úselo y baje a desayunar lo antes posible– Jarvis tomó el uniforme y se lo ofreció esperando a que lo tomara.  
  
Tardó casi quince minutos en ponerse el bendito uniforme, cuando por fin lo hizo se miró en el espejo y ladeó la cabeza, la falda azul marino que no cubría más de la mitad de sus muslos y la blusa blanca que se ceñía perfectamente a su torso le evocaban a esos uniformes de las novelas coreanas que una de sus amigas solía ver. Suspiró, se acomodó la corbata y se puso las calcetas que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, hizo una mueca al ver los zapatos tan serios que eran parte del uniforme.  
  
– Ni de broma me pongo eso– murmuró antes de dirigirse a su armario de donde sacó un par de converse rojos.  
  
Cuando bajó a tomar el desayuno Jarvis soltó un par de risas por la elección de calzado, pero no comentó nada al respecto pues prefería verla con tenis a tener que rogarle porque saliera de la habitación.  
  
– Es hora de irnos, señorita – anunció el hombre tomando la mochila de la chica.  
  
– ¿Y el auto, Jarvis? – preguntó buscando con la mirada un auto cerca de la mansión, sin embargo todo lo que podía ver era una Land Rover gris lo bastante vieja para hacer que Natasha ni siquiera la mirara.  
  
– Bueno, en estos momentos es todo lo que su padre pudo conseguir, estoy seguro de que en unos meses su padre conseguirá un auto que se adapte a su...estilo – explicó, observando como en el rostro de Natasha se iba formando una mueca que demostraba auténtico terror – Por ahora esto debe sernos útil – Jarvis abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que la castaña subiera, cosa que hizo de mala gana.  
Durante el trayecto fue encogiéndose cada vez más en su asiento, esperando que nadie la reconociera.  
  
– Descuide, en este lugar usted no es nadie – le sonrió su mayordomo  
  
– Gracias, eso es muy alentador – murmuró sarcásticamente  
  
– De ahora en adelante usará el apellido de su madre y se referirá a mí como Tío Jarvis –  
  
Lo último no parecía tan complicado, pero sabía que dentro de unos días comenzaría a extrañar el apellido Stark y es que estaba acostumbrada a tener lo que quisiera con solo hacer mención de él. Suspiró una última vez y se dedicó a repasar su presentación personal en su mente.  
  
Mi nombre es Natasha Carbonell...  
  
Realmente tenía ganas de llorar.  
  
× × ×  
  
Su día mejoró un poco al ver la escuela, grande y lujosa como a la que estaba acostumbrada, había incluso chicos montados en caballos practicando equitación. El auto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada principal.  
  
– Nos vemos luego – exclamó la chica con algo de emoción, olvidándose por completo de su situación, subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta de las risitas discretas que los demás alumnos producían, burlándose del auto en el que había llegado.  
Entró al recibidor, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ahí, en cuanto ella entró todos miraron a la puerta haciendo que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, un chico corrió en su dirección y ella estaba preparada para rechazar a uno más, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el chico pasó de largo golpeándola con el hombro sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.  
  
– ¡Ya llegaron! – exclamó una rubia de voz chillona.  
  
Natasha, claramente ofendida, miró el alboroto que las personas a su alrededor estaban haciendo, parecía que se formaban para recibir a la nobleza misma, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas y los chicos se mantenían bastante estáticos, cómo si esperaran por su sentencia de muerte.  
Terminaron por formar dos filas a los costados de la entrada, solo ella se mantuvo a medio pasillo totalmente confundida, no pudo reaccionar hasta que escuchó a varias chicas suspirar, entonces se giró solo para ver a cuatro chicos entrando por la puerta.  
El que parecía ser el líder era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, su cuerpo era perfecto y caminaba de una forma que lograría intimidar a varios; le seguía un chico castaño, casi de la misma estatura pero menos musculoso, su sonrisa era hermosa y mientras caminaba le guiñaba el ojo a varias de las chicas que al momento se derretían; había un chico más alto y más fornido pero a pesar de eso tenía un rostro aniñado, ni siquiera su rubio cabello largo lograba darle un aire de chico malo cómo el que tenía el castaño, pero aun así era bastante guapo; el último chico parecía ser menor que los otros tres, su cabello era plateado y tenía ojos color turquesa, se movía con gracia y mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
La ex millonaria estaba en shock, todos eran realmente guapos, pero el que realmente logró acaparar su atención fue el rubio de cuerpo de adonis que entró primero. Los cuatro se dirigían hacía ella y estaba dispuesta a primero ignorarlo y después coquetearle un poco.  
  
– Parece que hay alguien en tu camino, Steve – habló el castaño de forma burlona, el rubio rodó los ojos, ese día no estaba de humor y cuando Steve Rogers no estaba de buen humor podía ser un tanto...grosero.  
Miró a Naranja de reojo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
– Me estás estorbando –  
  
La ojizul lo miró perpleja y es que nadie nunca en la vida le había dicho algo como eso.  
  
– Oye, maldi...– no pudo acabar de insultarlo pues alguien la tomó del brazo y la aparto de ahí  
  
– Ella es nueva – dijo el chico que aún la mantenía sujetada del brazo  
  
– Te vas a encargar de mantenerla a raya – dijo el castaño, luego los cuatro siguieron caminando y todos parecieron volver a sus actividades.  
  
– ¡Sueltame! – exclamó Natasha zafándose bruscamente del agarre – ¿No sabes quien soy? – el chico soltó una carcajada  
  
– Alguien lo bastante estúpida para retar a Rogers – se burló y luego extendió la mano –Soy Clint Barton –  
  
– Natasha Sta...Carbonell – de corrigió a tiempo y estrechó su mano – ¿Ellos...son importantes aquí? – se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que ella ya no era alguien importante, ahora era una alumna más y eso le daba escalofríos.  
  
– ¿Importantes? Ven conmigo, te explicaré como funciona esta escuela –  
  
× × ×  
  
Clint le contó a Natasha de la importancia que los cuatro chicos tenían en la escuela, fue así como conoció a los  _"Magníficos 4"_ de la Academia Liberty.  
  
El rubio de cuerpo de dios griego era Steve Rogers, capitán del equipo de football, se le daba la pintura y ya había vendido dos de sus obras, era hijo de los dueños de la compañía más importante del continente americano, era el equivalente a Industrias Stark así que Natasha se podía hacer una idea de la popularidad que el chico tenía. Las chicas de la escuela morían por el, pero nunca se le había conocido ninguna novia y los rumores referentes a su sexualidad corrían como el viento.  
  
El chico castaño de sonrisa encantadora era James Buchanan Barnes, a quien todos llamaban Bucky, venía de una familia bastante adinerada que tenía una empresa en Hong Kong, o al menos eso es lo que todos sabían. Tenía talento para varias cosas de entre las cuales destacaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, varios chicos en la academia habían salido golpeados por haberse querido meter con ellos.  
  
Pietro Maximoff, de cabello plateado era menor que ellos por un año, sin embargo, era el más avivado de ellos, hacía uso de sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería, era corredor y había representado a la academia en varias ocasiones, llevándose siempre el primer lugar. Pietro tenía una hermana gemela llamada Wanda a quien usualmente se le podía ver deambulando por la escuela pues no soportaba a los amigos de su hermano. Su padre Erik Lehnsherr trabajaba de cerca con los padres de Barnes por lo que era poca la información que se tenía de su profesión.  
  
El ultimo era Thor Odinson, el rubio fortachón con cara de niño. Su padre era dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del país, le gustaba modelar para las cámaras y era un bromista por naturaleza, el chico había tenido más de cuatro novias en un lapso de un mes y no parecía querer detenerse. De los cuatro él era el que más socializaba con los alumnos.  
  
– Yo solo tengo una duda – murmuró la castaña una vez que Clint terminó de explicarle – Ese tal Steve tiene cara de ser un niño bueno ¿Siempre ha sido así de patán? – el chico soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza  
  
– No era así en la secundaria, cambió cuando su abuelo murió. Ahora parece que se le ha olvidado hasta la forma de dar las gracias, es algo arisco y... Suele ser bastante... Vengativo. Todo un caso el señorito –  
  
Natasha frunció el ceño repasando las palabras de Clint ¿Así se expresarían las personas de ella en Inglaterra? No lo sabía muy bien pero si era el caso comenzó a sentir una molestia en el pecho y es que ninguna persona desearía ser vista como alguien grosero y arrogante. Por lo menos ella podía jactarse de nunca haber humillado a alguien...al menos no públicamente.  
  
Después de eso no pasó nada relevante sino hasta el final del día cuando muchos estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería para tomar algo. Clint le ofreció a Natasha una taza de café como bienvenida a la academia, ella aceptó de buena gana pues no había tomado nada desde la mañana.  
  
– Creí que estarías más sorprendida por la inmensidad de las instalaciones – le dijo el rubio mientras jugueteaba con un tenedor entre sus dedos – Pareces bastante familiarizada –  
  
– Bueno es lo que se esperaría de una escuela para niños ricos – se encogió de hombros – Además... ya había visto los folletos –  
  
– Me sorprende que te becaran, usualmente no se enfocan en las personas que practican la robótica, se van por lo más tradicional –  
  
– Sé hacer muchas más cosas, es por eso que estoy aquí – le explicó sonriendo con arrogancia, sus ganas de seguir platicando se vieron frustradas cuando el grupo de Rogers entró al lugar.  
  
– Quiero un café bien caliente para ya – ordenó el rubio ignorando a la fila de personas que esperaban su turno para ordenar, la chica que atendía se quedó en shock por unos momentos – ¿No me oíste? – la cafetería entera se quedó en silencio, de pronto una voz rompió con el ambiente tenso que se había formado.  
  
– ¡Oye! – la castaña se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta él – ¿Por que no te formas igual que los demás? – ella no sabía por que le estaba reclamando eso cuando ella lo había hecho antes, sin embargo, el hecho de que él lo hiciera le hacía sentir un poco más de empatía con las demás personas  
  
– Porque quiero un café ahora – le respondió adelantándose un paso, haciendo que repentinamente Natasha se sintiera más pequeña cosa que a la chica no le gusto en lo absoluto, ella era una Stark y nadie podía hacerla sentir así.  
  
– Descuida, te traeré lo que quieres – le sonrió falsamente y se dio media vuelta para tomar una de las tazas de café que había en una mesa – Café caliente para el señorito – dijo al tiempo que le vertía el líquido en la cabeza  
  
– ¡Oye niña! – gritó completamente enfurecido, en ese momento Natasha se arrepintió solo un poco, la cafetería volvió al silencio sepulcral – Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte – le amenazó apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
Genial, su primer día y ya la había amenazado el heredero de la compañía más importante de América.  
  
 _Bien hecho, Natasha._

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic 3490 que publico, espero sea de su agrado.  
> Está basado en Boys Over Flowers.


End file.
